Episode 099: Our Feelings United! Guardian's Fight!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 48 English Title: Our Feelings United! The Guardians' Battle! Romanji Title: Omoi wa Hitotsu! Gādian no Tatakai! Kanji Title: 思いは一つ! ガーディアンの戦い! Airdate: September 5, 2009Directed by: Takashi Hiroshi Written by: Miya Asakawa Preceeded by: Episode 098: Revival! The Shining Dancing Princess! Followed by: Episode 100: Birth! Double Character Transformation! Characters In order of appearance: #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Temari #Rima Mashiro #Rhythm #Kusukusu #Su #Yoru #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Yaya Yuiki #Pepe #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Kazuomi Hoshina #Tsukumo #Manta #Chichimura #Utau Hoshina #Iru #Eru #Gozen Summary Picking up from last episode, Yamato Maihime decends to meet up with Clown Drop. Temari is happy to meet Nagihiko again and she tells him to dance to his heart's content. Releasing a gentle breeze of wind energy as he dances, he sends the X Eggs head over heels. More come, so Nagihiko asks Rima to join him. Both perform Queen's Waltz, purifying the X Eggs. Tadase, Yaya, and Amu witness this, then go off. From the sound of the violin comes a black dog waiting for them in the wax museum. This dog turns out to be made from X Egg energy, so Yaya Character Transforms to Dear Baby. She attacks with Ducky Dash, but this provokes the dog, so Amu and Tadase transform to Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale. The two attack, but when they get cornered, Yaya steps in. She says that though she wants to stay a baby character, sometimes the inexperienced have to step in and fight. Yaya uses Merry Merry Double Block to distract the dog, then uses Duckies Scramble, Go Go. An angel feather falls from the sky, it's Utau as Seraphic Charm who has come as backup. She compliments Yaya for her hard work, then tells Amu and Tadase to go. Switching to Lunatic Charm, she attacks with Nightmare Lorelei. Yaya uses Black Duckies, Go Go to seduce the dog. Switching back to Seraphic Charm, Utau uses Angel Cradle to purify the X Eggs. Amu and Tadase confront Ikuto as Death Rebel. Ikuto turns the violin to the Death Scythe and attacks. Tadase tries to get through to Ikuto, his Scepter turns into the Royal Sword. Holy Saber and Dark Night Storm negate one another and they fight. The Dumpty Key gets cut off and it and the Humpty Lock react. Amu sees a vision of a young boy crying. In reality, Lock and Key unite, causing a brilliant light to wash over the area. Character Transformations ;Nagihiko Fujisaki : *Beat Dunk *Yamato Maihime ;Rima Mashiro : *Clown Drop ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Death Rebel ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale ;Utau Hoshina : *Seraphic Charm *Lunatic Charm Used Attacks ;Yamato Maihime ;Clown Drop : *Queen's Waltz ;Dear Baby : *Ducky Dash *Merry Merry Double Block *Duckies Scramble, Go Go *Black Duckies, Go, Go ;Amulet Heart : *Spiral Heart ;Platinum Royale : *Holy Crown *Holy Saber ;Seraphic Charm : *White Wing *Angel Cradle ;Death Rebel : *Dark Night Storm Trivia *First appearance of attacks Queen's Waltz, Ducky Dash, Merry Merry Double Block, Duckies Scramble, Go Go, White Wing and Black Duckies, Go, Go, Dark Night Storm and Holy Saber. *First apparance of Royal Sword. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes